


溺水者和燃烧的人

by JellyFishPu



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bleeding, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort ?, M/M, Rape, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFishPu/pseuds/JellyFishPu
Summary: 如tag
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	溺水者和燃烧的人

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠强奸注意

你气得发抖，怒火在你的胸膛里游窜，侵蚀进每一根骨头。而他无动于衷，针头和皮带丢在地上，静脉的伤口稍微出了点血。他的眼睛直直地盯着天花板，似乎除此之外什么也看不见。

你咬住他嘴唇的时候他吸气，但仍没有太多反应。你感到挫败，接着是加倍的愤怒。他的嘴唇被你的牙齿挤压。变形，破损，流血。你等待着，是他扭开头也好，被推开也好，甚至是直直落在鼻子上的拳头也好，任何东西，但你似乎就是没有办法从这具躯体里得到反应，除了他变得更加急促的呼吸。你在海洛因面前总是输。

你捏紧他的下颌，强迫自己的舌头分开他哆哆嗦嗦的嘴唇，一直往里伸，同时确保他的牙齿不会咬住你。你捉住了他的舌头，但它畏缩地躲在他的口腔里不愿意出来。所以你暂且松开了他，你们的口水全落在他的下巴上。你将两根手指伸进他的嘴里，将他的舌头揪了出来，接着你含住那块粉红色的肉，牙齿摩挲了几下，咬住尖端。

你终于得到了你想要的：他猛烈地颤抖，带动你的牙齿在他的舌头上拉出了更大的伤口，血的味道在你们两个人的口腔里蔓延。你更加粗暴地在他的口腔里搅动着，不断摩擦他受伤的舌头，听他发出呜咽，像是闻到新鲜血液而发狂的鲨鱼。终于，你松开他的舌头，咽下变成粉红色的，带着咸味的唾液。

你再度看向他的脸。他在这时候闭上了眼睛，皱着眉头，脸上全是汗，胸口起伏着。胜利的满足感并没有持续太久，熟悉的刺痛再度在你的每一个毛孔里叫嚣。你想要什么？你自己也说不上来。但这并不会阻止你尝试。用任何方式，用你现在能想到的唯一方式。

你脱掉了他的裤子。这并不难，鉴于他的皮带已经不在了。他胯部的骨头凸显在绷紧的皮肤下，在被窗帘过滤的月光下白得发蓝。他的阴茎伏在两腿之间，长，在黑色的阴毛和银色的月光下显得苍白。但你早就知道海洛因对他的器官做了什么。所以你并不是为了这个而来。

那么到头来这到底是为了他，还是为了你自己？

你将他的腿抬起，食指直接伸进了他的屁股里。他像被触动了开关，立刻扭动起来，嘴里发出含混的呻吟。这或许是他的第一次吧，你也不知道。操，这根本不会带来什么肉体上的快感，但你的阴茎在裤子里抬起了头，你没有办法控制这一切。

他的屁股又干又紧，哪怕是一根手指都动得费劲。你努力摸索着，指关节蜷起又伸平，但仍然好不到哪去。无论如何——是的，无论如何——在片刻之后你硬是挤进去了第二根手指。他的叫声满含痛苦，像是梦境中被人扼住了喉咙，那块突出的骨头似乎快要刺破皮肤。你看着他皱眉头，流汗，黑发黏在脸上，屁股咬着你的手指，热得发烫。你几乎是下意识地安慰他，无知觉地低声哄着他，用空出来的那只手抚摸他的小腹。

他的声音小了下去，你希望那是你的安慰起了作用，而不是他陷入下一场幻觉中的征兆，但你永远无法判断。等你塞进第三根手指的时候，他几乎没有什么反应了，只有时不时类似于呓语的呻吟和身体小幅度的痉挛。

他松开了一些，那圈收紧的肌肉终于在不断的拉扯下变得不再那么顽固。这样就可以了。你掏出勃起的阴茎，朝那个微微张开的小洞里塞过去。

摩擦的疼痛让整个过程变得极其痛苦。这不是性爱，这当然不是，但这确实是你想要的。他紧紧咬住你，肌肉收缩着想将你往外推。但你更为强硬，一点点地把他撑开。他痛苦地呻吟着，曲起了腿，张着嘴呼吸，像条半死的鱼。他的眼皮翻滚，似乎想睁开眼睛，但最终也没有实现。

你也出汗了。你能感到背后的衣服紧紧贴着你，热得像是要烧起来。你稍微退出了一点，他的反应像是被人在肚子上划了一道口子。等你再往前推的时候，他的眼泪不受控制地落了下来。

你用手抚摸他的脸颊，温柔得如同母亲抚慰受伤的孩子。但与此同时，你加快了速度。绷紧肌肉带来的快感和摩擦产生的疼痛令你头晕目眩。而他只有仰着头喘息，仿佛案板上的鱼。刀子在它的身体内进进出出，挑破内脏，可它只能翻着鳃，拍打两下尾巴，接着陷入黑暗。你知道他出血了，当然。但这并没有令你停下。

Izzy。

你的嘴唇翻动着，但没有出声，像是在熟悉音节的形状，熟悉气流从齿缝间喷出的感受。

Jeff。

他的名字和你的喘息交织在一起，经由舌头，牙齿和空气的摩擦被你小心地抛掷在空中，消散开来。你还是在害怕，所以你将自己更深地埋进他的身体里，直到视线开始一轮轮地泛白。

他早就停止了挣扎，意识沉到更深的地方，只给你留下一具躯壳。你持续操他，肉体拍打的声音和你的喘息成了回荡在房间里的唯一东西。血的气味弥散开来，温吞地刺激着你的鼻腔。你能感受到血顺着你的阴茎流出他的身体。他的血，你能想象得到它们红得发黑，混合着海洛因。

这会让他更清醒一点吗？

然后你高潮，强烈到挺直脊背，叫不出来。有那么几秒，你完全迷失在自己的呼吸中。

拔出来之后，你盯着那个还在不断流血的小洞，想着它有多像一处真正的伤口。

你的头发黏在脸上，痒。你将它拨开，这才发现自己哭了。

Izzy。

你叫他。没有反应。

Izzy。

安静。

Izzy，Izzy，Izzy——

你的声音被你自己的哽咽切断。你极为响亮地抽泣了一声，接着歇斯底里地捂住脸，将哭泣闷在手掌里，直到肺部开始灼烧。

有那么一刻，你想就这样把他丢在这里。让他溺在海洛因，汗液，鲜血和精液之间。

但当你终于能够抬起头来，看到月光将他的皮肤照得发亮时，你落败地，忏悔地，虔诚地将亲吻和眼泪涂在他的皮肤上。你将他搂在怀里，他的脑袋顺从地低垂在一边。你抚摸着他汗水干掉之后变得冰凉的皮肤，向他低声道晚安。


End file.
